


Penny For Your Thoughts

by deamrose10



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deamrose10/pseuds/deamrose10
Summary: an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth.. [for umimaki month]





	Penny For Your Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Love Live not mine ^_^

“Umi-chan, hurry up!!!” I chuckled as Honoka ran ahead towards the amusement park, dragging with her a laughing Kotori, Rin and Hanayo following after them.

“Honoka hasn’t changed at all, has she?” Eli asked beside me, an amused expression on her face as she looked towards the others. I smiled back at her.

“Honoka will forever be Honoka, no matter what the age. It’s very fortunate that all of us are free to spend the day together. It’s been so long since all nine of us had an outing like this.”

“I know, right? Good thing Nicocchi finally graced us with her presence and decided to come home for a visit this year,” Nozomi added, and I couldn’t help but look towards said woman who was talking animatedly with my redheaded partner as they walked in front of us. My heart lurched a bit as I gazed at them, but I didn’t ponder long on how close they were being as we neared the entrance of the park.

I waited with Nozomi and Maki as Eli, Honoka, and Rin got the tickets while Kotori, Nico, and Hanayo took pictures by the gate.

“How’s the dojo, Umi-chan? Honoka-chan mentioned that you’ve been too busy to see her ever since you took over some of your parent’s classes.” I waved her off mildly.

“She makes up for it on her own by visiting me instead. More than necessary, even. Yes, it’s a lot of work, but I enjoy teaching. The students are all well behaved, and no one seems to be complaining on how I handle the sessions, so I guess I’m doing good. Although I did need to cut back a few hospital visits to accommodate all the classes.” Maki leant onto me as she joined the conversation.

“Some of the staff even had the guts to ask me what you’ve been up to lately because you suddenly stopped visiting the hospital as often. Apparently, they like their precious Umi-sama more than me,” Maki jokingly said, and I playfully bopped her on the head with my knuckle as she pouted. Nozomi gave us a warm smile.

“You, two, seem to be doing very well. Both the dojo and the hospital have kept their good reputations, and I see that the both of you are still as strong as ever. I’m so jealous!” Maki and I blushed and just thanked her, small smiles on our faces. I was about to reach for my partner’s hand when Nico suddenly appeared and dragged her away, two tickets in hand. I sighed a bit and was startled when Nozomi patted my arm gently and gave me a soft smile. I smiled back and internally reminded myself to not make this trip awkward for anyone for thinking such stupid thoughts.

“Umi, Nozomi, here you go. Let’s hurry or else some people might decide to run off and get themselves lost.” Nozomi and I laughed as we followed Eli and finally entered the park.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around noon when we decided to rest and eat before resuming our tour. It was really nice to let loose and be a kid again even for a day, a wonderful reprieve from my busy lifestyle. Heaven knew how Maki also needed it, so I readily agreed when Eli suggested a group get together since she, Kotori, Hanayo, Nozomi, even Nico were in town for a short vacation, and I didn’t even complain when Honoka and Rin pushed for us to go to an amusement park of all places. I just didn’t count on how seeing Maki and Nico together would affect me so much.

Before we became an official couple, my redheaded junior and my raven-haired senior were once in a relationship. It was during Maki’s last year in high school when she decided to enter the local community college where Nico was at instead of a more prominent institution for her pre-med studies. At that time, it wasn’t really surprising on our part that the two would get together since the tension between them were magnetic, so to speak. With the promise of maintaining a long distance relationship, they separated after Nico graduated college and moved out of town for an internship at some television company. Their relationship became strained, and I became Maki’s go-to person whenever they fought, which increased exponentially as time drew on. Before Maki entered med school, the two had finally broken up amiably, much to the benefit of their mutual friends than anything else. Maki and I didn’t enter into anything until her second year of medical studies where we decided to share an apartment together for convenience and independence before stepping up and helping with our respective family businesses. It had been five years since then, during which both Maki and Nico finally returned to friendly terms.

I always liked Maki. I respected her because of how strong-willed she was despite her demanding life. She reminded me in so many ways of myself that I never would’ve imagined that a romantic relationship between us would ever blossom. But it did, and I could proudly say that the past years with her was my happiest and my best thus far. And I hope with all my heart that it would last for as long as humanly possible.

I trust Maki with my life, but seeing her as she happily interacted with her friend cum ex was something I wasn’t ready for, to be completely honest. This was the first time they would spend almost the entire day together, albeit with the rest of us, but still. I never really minded before, and I knew that I shouldn’t mind it now, but as I witnessed how excited Maki was the past days leading to Nico’s arrival, I couldn’t help the inkling thought that old feelings could resurface any given moment. Maki loved me, that much I knew, but was it enough to rival an old flame I knew to be extinguished?

“Umi?” I jumped a bit as I was startled from my musings, a pair of worried amethyst eyes staring at me.

“You okay?” I smiled and nodded my head. Like I said, I didn’t want to make a supposedly happy day uncomfortable for anyone, least of all Maki, so I just took her hand in mine and followed the others inside the food court.

“There you are! I asked Hanayo to order your usual with lots of tomatoes, just the way you like them,” Nico said then led Maki to sit beside her. I frowned somewhat slightly as I had no choice but to let go of my partner’s hand and just refocused my attention to Eli who was calling me and patting the seat beside her.

“Kotori ordered for you already, if that’s okay,” I smiled at her.

“That’s fine. She knows what to get me.”

“Are you okay? You seem kind of distracted today,” Eli whispered so as not to get any attention on us. I dismissed her concern with a chuckle.

“I’m fine, Eli. I forgot how chasing after Honoka can be this tiresome after so long.” She laughed.

“Kind of makes us feel old, right? Although you got to admit, this brings back lots of memories.” I laughed with her.

“Doesn’t it? Oh my gosh, it seems only yesterday when we were practicing for live shows and how much of a nagger I was to Honoka whenever she did something stupid!” Eli and I continued to reminisce about our school idol days and was joined by Rin and Nozomi. Honoka, Kotori, and Hanayo returned with our food and we spent our lunch just talking about anything and everything. It was such a wonderful feeling being surrounded by friends and being carefree, and I was grateful because at least for that moment, my thoughts weren’t flying towards dangerous territory. I looked up and caught Maki’s eyes, and I couldn’t help the loving smile I gave her as I saw how relaxed and happy she was. She smiled at me in return but looked away as Nico took her attention again. I sighed internally, and it was a good thing Honoka chose that moment to exclaim that she wanted to go on some more rides before I had the chance to overthink things again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been three hours of non-stop rides and games, and I was starting to feel rather tired of constantly running around. Unfortunately, majority of my companions didn’t share the same sentiments as me and still had enough energy to spare. But to be completely honest, it wasn’t just because of the playing around that made me want to sit down and think for a bit. All throughout the day, I never had the chance to spend even a minute with Maki since her attention was divided on the others, especially on Nico. I knew that sounded a bit selfish, but we both live busy lives, and it wasn’t uncommon for us to not spend any time with each other most days. We didn’t even have the same day off.

“Look, look! Let’s ride there next!” Honoka exclaimed and I looked towards where she was pointing and groaned. The tunnel of love was the last place I wanted to be in at the moment, and I voiced my displeasure before my mind caught up with my mouth.

“You’ve got to be kidding me! I rather not join you, thank you very much. I’ll just wait for you here. You guys go ahead while I rest for a bit.” I blushed as all eyes turned to me. I purposely ignored Maki’s gaze as I stuttered for something else to say when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Eli smiling at me then looked back towards the others.

“Nozomi and I also want to sit this one out. We’re getting a bit tired, anyway. We’ll wait for you over there by that food truck. Take as long as you want. Have fun!” Before anyone could say anything, Eli hooked her arm with mine and led me away, Nozomi assuring the others that we were fine before following us. Before we got too far, I faintly heard Nico talk to Maki.

“Maki, come on! They’re leaving without us!” Nico said as she pulled on Maki’s hand to get her going.

“B-but, Umi – “

“She said she’s tired. The three of them’s just feeling old. Let’s go!” I earnestly hoped Maki would follow me, but my heart sank when I looked back and saw her hand in hand with Nico as they left to follow the others.

Eli escorted me into an empty seat while Nozomi bought refreshments. I knew how observant the two women with me were, so I wasn’t at all surprised when they expressed their opinions as soon as they both sat down.

“And here I thought things were going great.” I chuckled humorlessly as I played with my drink.

“This is me just being ridiculous. It’s really nothing to worry about.” Eli and Nozomi just looked at each other.

“There’s trouble in paradise, what’s not to worry about?” I sighed heavily and slumped back onto the chair.

“I guess I’m just overthinking things. Nothing’s going on with me and Maki. Aside from the occasional petty fights like most couples go through, we’re doing great. But right now, I can probably say old insecurities are a bitch.” I saw the two of them wince at my use of foul language. I didn’t really care at the moment. When evading didn’t work, brutal honesty was the next best thing.

“So I guess this means we don’t need to do a play by play of your relationship with Maki, right?” I chuckled again as I sipped my drink.

“No need since all of us here are aware of what’s troubling me. When jealousy rears its ugly head, it goes all out. And I can’t do anything but to let it pass. In the end, we all know Maki will choose me, but I can’t just seem to escape that small, nagging feeling that I’ll never be enough for her, no matter how many times she says otherwise. I wasn’t her first, but hell if I won’t be her last.” I placed my head on my palms and exhaled.

“Gosh, I’m pathetic. I’m terribly sorry, guys. I really didn’t want to burden any of you with this, but I just had to choose today of all days to play stupid.” I looked up and returned their understanding smiles. Being able to vent to people without being judged was liberating, and I couldn’t ask for better friends than the ones I had now.

“We all have stupid days, Umi-chan. At least we know you’re still normal. But is it really okay for you to continue watching them be like that? If that were me, I’ll tell the other person to lay off!” We laughed at that, knowing that Nozomi was just lightening up the mood.

“Believe it or not, I’m glad that they’re getting along well after everything. Won’t it be too awkward if we all decided to get together and they’ll just keep on avoiding each other? Wasn’t that the reason why Nico never made any effort to come back here often?”

“Yeah. Running away wasn’t her brightest moment. But that’s all water under the bridge,” Eli took my hand in hers, Nozomi placing her hand on top.

“We’re very, very happy you and Maki found each other, Umi. No relationship’s perfect, but yours come pretty close.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Today was a blast - nya! I wish we can have lots of outings like this,” Rin said as she hugged Hanayo tightly.

“Yes, although with how different our schedules are, we really need to manage our free time well so that all nine of us can go out again,” I said as Rin, Hanayo, and Kotori nodded.

“I’m really glad Nico-chan’s able to come with us. I thought you forgot about us little people!” Honoka joked as she gave Nico a quick hug which the latter returned warmly.

“Well, I am very busy, you know. But since you all missed me, I decided to indulge you with my beautiful presence!” We all sweat dropped at that, but I was sure everyone was thankful that she came.

“Alright, everyone! Whoever needs to go to the ladies’ room better hurry up so we can leave.”

I was the last one to enter. I opened the cubicle I was in then stepped out and saw Nico by the sink washing her hands.

“Everyone outside?” I asked as I stood beside her. She just smiled and nodded her head. We stood there for several seconds freshening up, and as I was about to leave, Nico addressed me.

“You’re lucky, you know.” I just gave her a confused look. She smiled then faced me properly.

“Maki really loves you, more than she ever did me. I’m not blind to not notice how stressed you were today. Yes, we may have had some history, but rest assure that there’s only one person she prefers to come home to, and that isn’t me. The girl’s practically obsessed with you!” Nico exclaimed in mock annoyance as I laughed.

“You’re a great friend, Nico. After today, I hope you don’t become a stranger again. We really did miss you.”

“You guys won’t get rid of me that easily,” she proclaimed, and I laughed again as I gave her a hug.

“She’s also very lucky to have you, Umi. I wish you all the best,” Nico whispered. I smiled and hugged her tighter.

“Thank you so, so much,” I whispered back before letting go. And just in time, too.

“Umi, there you are. It’s getting late, we need to go,” Maki said as she entered the room and stood beside me.

“Yeah, we were just finishing up. I’ll go on ahead,” Nico said then left. Maki and I smiled at each other, and I was presently surprised when she suddenly hugged me. My arms automatically wound their way around her as I hugged her back.

“I missed you today. But you seemed to enjoy being with Eli a lot more so I just let you be. I hope you had fun, because I wasn’t planning on sharing you with anyone else for a while,” Maki said as she nuzzled my neck. Affection flowed through me and I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time, but I just settled on embracing my lover tighter and peppering her face with kisses. The tables had been turned, and I knew that nothing could ever keep me away from such an amazing woman as Maki.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: my first ever contribution to umimaki month! Yay! I decided to mix and match the prompts since I know for a fact that I will not have the time to write one per day. Hope you don’t mind. This is for day 1 (jealousy) and day 8 (amusement park). Pls read and review! Cheers! ^_^


End file.
